1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically equalizing a personal multi-channel audio system, and a method therefor. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically adjusting an audio reproducing characteristics, in which various parameters of a high fidelity personal or home using audio system are measured, and based on the measurement, the reproduction characteristics are corrected, and a phantom channel is formed, thereby automatically equalizing the reproduction environment.
2. Description of the Preferred Embodiment
Generally, the current audio systems adjust the sound volume and the balance.
In the conventional audio systems, the difficulties encountered in the manual sound balance adjustment are overcome in such a manner, that the sound balance is automatically adjusted by adjusting volume and delays using the sound detected at the listening position, and that the sound balance, bass and treble are adjusted by proper selections on the part of the user in between two predetermined limits pausing at each intermediate value.
Further, the currently used personal and home using audio systems are fixed to predetermined reproduction characteristics. That is, they imitates the reproduction atmosphere of theaters and public performance rooms. However, if a good listening environment is not provided, the audio system cannot give a good result. That is, in the case of a stereo sound, if the listening position and the two speakers do not form an equilateral triangle, then the sounds lean to one speaker, with the result that the stereo characteristics are degraded. Further, in accordance with the listening environment, the characteristics of the reproduced sounds are varied, and therefore, the optimum sound cannot be enjoyed.
There are audio systems in which the left and right sound volumes and the delays can be automatically adjusted, but in a multi-channel system, an optimum listening cannot be obtained only by adjusting the sound balance. Particularly, recently, demands for high quality audio and A/V (home theater) systems are increasing. Further, in order to give a more real sensation, the sounds of movies and videos are supplied not only in the left and right form, but also in a front and rear form. Accordingly, the listening environments for the multi-channel audio systems are greatly diversified, and therefore, it is difficult to place the speakers at proper positions. Therefore it is impossible to obtain an ideal listening, and it aggravates economy to modify the listening room based on the audio system.